As an image display device, there exists a device which determines the category of the content of the input image, displays display adjustment items expressed as impressions of image quality by the category, receives an input of the setting value with respect to the display adjustment items from the user, and calculates the image parameters corresponding to the setting value received to thereby perform image processing (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-267929).
Further, as another image display device, there exists a device which obtains a color image from a network, and at the same time obtains reproduction characteristics of a color image display device and observation illumination conditions using a camera or the like, and then performs a color conversion on the color image thus obtained based on the reproduction characteristics and the observation illumination conditions (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-60082). On this occasion, the color conversion profile for performing the color conversion can be downloaded via the network.
However, since the image display device of Document 1 calculates the image parameters corresponding to the setting value received from the user by itself and then performs the image processing, it is difficult to perform appropriate image display in accordance with a variety of contents.
Further, since the image display device of Document 2 obtains the reproduction characteristics of the color image display device and the observation illumination conditions and then transmits them to a color reproduction server on the network, it is required to provide the equipment such as a camera to the terminal, which complicates the equipment for setting the conditions to increase the cost.